In the manufacture or production of articles, it is often desirable to be able to identify different surfaces of the article for purposes of applying different production processes thereto. For example, an article may have different surfaces requiring different machining tolerances, and different machining procedures or tools. Color coding of surfaces is also particularly useful when analyzing surfaces to obtain their geometrical characteristics. In such cases, a surface may be subdivided into parallel, horizontal or vertical planes, for example, and each planar section thus generated on this surface by such subdivision thereof, can be conveniently identified by a color coding process.
When mass-producing parts or articles in manufacture by automatic equipment, it is furthermore useful to color code different surfaces whereby the different machine tools or production equipment may be activated and applied when a predetermined surface of the part or article is exposed preparatory for a predetermined manufacturing step.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a color coding arrangement for surfaces, which will result in uniquely identifying a surface as a result of predetermined colors applied thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be applied without the use of complex equipment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a color coding arrangement, as described, which may be economically produced and practiced.